The Unexpected Arrival
by BlueLanternZed
Summary: Zoey had been experimenting in Blackrock with a Technomagic Teleporter. It would combine Science and Magic to send the user into another dimension, like the nether or End. However something went wrong and Rythian shielded Zoey from the blast and was sent into the magical land of Equestria. Crossover with YogscastRythian's Blackrock Chronicles Cover art made by the talented YogsGen


Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason. Take a man's memories and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as surely as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull."

― Mark Lawrence, King of Thorns

-Blackrock Stronghold-

The sun began to rise over Minecraftia as a Redhead girl worked hunched over a machine. Her name was Zoeya or Zoey as her friends call her. She was the resident Technomage and apprentice at Blackrock Stronghold. Her cyan eyes scanned over the last bits of machinery as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Zoey did you get any sleep last night?" a Swedish accented voice asked her and she looked up and smiled as she saw her friend/mentor Rythian standing in the doorway. "Don't worry Rythian I got about 2 hours of sleep. After that I went back to finishing my teleporter." She reassured him as she put down the wrench she was using to make adjustments with before getting to her feet. "Why do you need that piece of _science _here anyway? We have void rings to teleport." Rythian said while saying the word with hate in his voice.

"Because it isn't a normal teleporter Rythian, you see this one will let us go to the other dimensions like the end or Nether without making a portal." She said proudly before Rythian asked "Have you even tested it?" She gave a sheepish smile

"Well no but it's going to work, I knowses it will, And Gilbert checked my work." She replied as she went over to the control panel where a Fish harmonica lay. "Mind if I use you as a test subject?" Rythian looked at her before sighing "Fine but after this I'm teaching you how to make a void ring." He said before stepping on the machine and Zoey began working on the control panel hitting buttons and levers

"Alright teleportation in 5….4…..7…..3…..2….1…44…..99…..0" She said as she pressed the START button and the machine powered up. "Umm…Zoey is it supposed to be doing that?" Rythian asked as the Telporter started sparking "No, no it isn't. GET OFF OF IT!" She shouted but it was too late as a bright flash blinded her.

Lowering her arms that she had used to protect her eyes from the flash Zoey looked around "Rythian?" She called but getting no response. Looking towards the teleporter's previous location she was met with bits of broken machinery and ash. "Oh Rythian where are you?"

-Ponyville, Equestria-

Twilight Sparkle was in one of her famous late night study sessions while reading some of Starswirl the Bearded's journals she had been allowed to take from Canterlot. Reading a particularly interesting section on advanced teleportation magic she felt it. Every unicorn in Equestria could feel it. A magical surge, a massive one had occurred. She felt the surge reverberate through her head giving her a massive headache when she saw a light growing brighter outside her window. Looking outside her jaw dropped as she saw a purple streak of light shoot by. Moments later the ground shook as it impacted in the Everfree forest. Running around panicking Twilight shouted "SPIIIIIIIIIKE!" The young drake woke with a start and fell out of his basket. "What do you want Twilight? I was sleeping." He said as he got to his feet. Spike is a young dragon about 2 feet tall with purple scales, green spines, and green slated eyes. Twilight turned to him with confusion and shock etched on her face.

"You didn't hear it?" She asked and saw the confused look appear on Spike's face "Hear what?" HE asked which caused Twilight to stare at him "You didn't hear a meteor shoot by and shake the library with the impact." She said to Spike who just replied "I was sleeping." Twilight's eye twitched and she said while trying to handle the flood of emotions she felt as she did so "We'll talk about this later. I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia." Spike grabbed a quill and parchment and she said

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_No doubt you felt the magical surge that occurred and/or saw the meteor shoot by and impact in the everfree forest. I am bringing the other elements to examine this phenomenon. If it is a meteorite it will be the first pony kind has ever recovered._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

"Alright Spike, send it then help me round up the girls." She told him and her assistant complied.

Sometime later the Mane 6 and Spike were gathered around the entrance to the Everfree forest. Rainbow Dash looked excited as they talked "Do you think it's aliens, or some Extraequestrials?" She asked the others but Twilight butted in "Rainbow the likelihood of that is less that 1 out of 10,000." She said "But it's still possible." Rainbow countered and Twilight released a sigh "Yes it's possible but highly unlikely."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie

"Oh I wonder if it likes parties or cupcakes or maybe cimichangas, or cherichangas or chimicheris or-"She never finished but Twilight butted in "Pinkie let me say something there are NO ALIENS. It's probably a meteorite that we can send to Canterlot University so they can study it." "Party pooper." Pinkie replied as they started trekking through the forest. After about 10 minutes of walking Rarity piped up

"Must we be in this filthy place, why couldn't whatever crashed have landed somewhere less…..filthy." Everypony ignored her complaints labeling it as Rarity being Rarity.

After about a total of half an hour of walking they arrived at the impact crater.  
"Alright everypony look around, see if you can find anything." Twilight said before they separated and searched the area. It was Fluttershy who was the lucky one. Instead of looking for the meteorite she looked around the nearby area for injured animals. She had patched up a few squirrels when she saw it. Grey hoof connected to a pony that had strange clothing on but that isn't what she was worried about. She saw a trail of crimson flowing from under his brown mane.

"Girls." She shouted in her normal voice which sounded like a normal person's inside voice. The girls didn't hear but the pony did. He struggled to his hooves and noticed Fluttershy and backed away scared.

"Oh please don't run away I just want to help you. I mean if that's ok with you." She said to the pony as she neared him and stared into his blue eyes. "What's your name?" She asked and what she heard terrified her and made her sad.

"I-I can't remember." The pony said with an accented voice that sounds like a colt's "I can't remember anything."

**Author's note**

**And that's a wrap everypony I had this idea milling around in my head and decided to put it online.**

**Please rate and Review.**

**Spy11887 signing out.**


End file.
